Fire
by Only Bones Remain
Summary: Sometimes they say this should feel something like fire. 'Til it burns you and you can't, no, you can't remain the same. Merry Christmas Nynavae! RoyEd. Abuse. Mentions of Self-Harm Character Death. One-Shot.


**CHRISTMAS STORY! PRESENT FOR NYNAVAE (HALF DEMON ALCHEMIST)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ah," Edward sighed. The blonde teen slouched in his chair. "Finally, midterms are <em>over<em>!"

"What are you sighing about? Its not like you had to study or anything, shorty."

Edward's face grew red as he looked at his dark-haired best friend, nearly blowing a gasket when said friend formed a smirk on his face. He simply turned away with a huff of breath, laying down on the table closing his arms and putting his hands behind his head.

"What? No retort? I expected more from you."

"Whatever, Roy, I can't even be mad at _you_. Exams are over and its Christmas break."

Roy raised his eyebrows in question before speaking, "I thought you hated going home."

"I hate people more."

The brunette chuckled at him. "You'll never get any friends that way."

"You're still here."

The shorter teen was met with silence. He waited for a reply, but none came. Quickly he arose from his comfortable position on the table (covered in snow). "Roy?"

A burst of laughter came from the raven-haired teen as he hunched over. Edward kicked him lightly with his right foot and turned away from him once again. "Idiot!" he exclaimed.

"What? I was just joking!"

At that moment a honk came from a passing car, and Ed's face lowered. The blonde always hated when Roy had to leave, not that he'd admit that to him or anyone else for that matter. He never allowed anyone to see him as weak or inferior and that went for Roy as well.

"My mom's here, I'll see you later, midget."

"Yeah, bye, bastard."

Edward turned and waved to his best friend's mother before lying back down on the table. He sighed and looked and looked towards the cloudy sky. Ed barely recognized the small flecks of snow falling onto his face and melting from what little warmth he had. He didn't mind the cold, if anything he craved it. He liked the numbing feeling of the winter snow in his hand. He felt dead and he liked it that way.

Before long, no one was outside and the sky began to darken with a rosy colored hue. Ed decided he'd leave the school and go elsewhere – anywhere but home. He knew he couldn't do that. His _father_ would get angry if he came home before Ed did.

'_I guess I could just walk slower, go through the woods.'_

The short teen settled his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and made his way through the school courtyard to the nearby woods. The detour wouldn't be long he knew, but long enough to where he didn't have to deal with anything.

The ground was covered in dead leaves that had once been a beautiful red color, Ed's favorite. He trudged through the trees, occasionally stopping and looking up at the barren trees. The snow piled up lightly on the ground, he could still feel the frozen ground beneath his boot. Puffs of air escaped his mouth and nose, oh how he felt alone.

"Damn you, you bastard," Ed mumbled.

The sophomore leisurely walked onto a sidewalk. He gasped. His home was close, too close for his liking. It was only up the street, he could walk up the street. Right, left, right then left. He'd be leaving soon anyway. He'd go back school on Monday-

No he wouldn't. He was stuck in Hell for _two weeks_.

Then a thought struck him.

Why not just runaway?

Nothing was there for him.

His brother was dead and his mom-

"Oh, yeah. That's why."

He decided to simply walk to his home nonchalantly, but he couldn't stop his legs from shaking all the way there. Tears pricked at Ed's golden eyes, but he fought them away as he reached into his pants pocket for the key to his home. It was once a nice house from the outside, the garden was beautiful and during the summer the trees were full of lush green leaves, but not today. No, today it the grass was a little more dead than usual and whatever leaves on the tree that morning had fallen and blown away with the chill wind while he was at school.

Inserting the key into the lock, he pushed open the door with ease. As soon was Ed entered he smelled a strong fume. With golden eyes, Edward looked towards the floor as he walked, desperately trying to avoid his mother.

"Edward!" he heard.

The teen cringed and turned around. There at the kitchen table sat his mother. Her head was lying on the back chair and her chestnut brown hair was disheveled and tangled.

Ed smiled at her. "Hello, mom, " he said to her.

He walked over to her and hugged her, before entering her room and grabbing a hairbrush. He came back and the woman was about to fall asleep. Trisha looked exhausted constantly, but Edward knew why. He knew his mother needed help with her drug addiction, but the woman was as stubborn as her son.

Ed began to brush her hair, trying not to hurt her by untangling the brown curls in her hair. Golden eyes turned somber.

"How could you let him affect you like this?" he mumbled to himself.

Trisha lied her head down onto the table and hummed softly. Edward had gotten the tangles from the beautiful brown hair and by that time she was fast asleep. A small smile formed on the fifteen-year-old's face before the door opened. Ed's smile faltered and eventually fell at the sight of his stepfather. The man had a tall build with black, almost blue, hair that went down his back. A smirk splayed across his scratchy face.

"Hey, shit," his so-called father said unto him.

"Hey, asshole."

"Edward, don't talk to your father that way," his mother scolded.

"Fine," the blonde scoffed, "Hello, _Kimbly_," the blonde scoffed as he walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs. The teen trudged up the carpeted stairs and ignored the blood stains that remained there from his _incidents_. Ed wasn't one to look up when in walked (maybe because he didn't want to look at anyone, or maybe he didn't want to fall) and soon enough he was skipping steps and his breathing sped up. He opened the door to his room, his chest pounding and tears forming at the edges of his eyes, burning. He locked the door behind him and went over to the computer that lied on his dresser. Ed turned on his favorite playlist and lied in the bed. The blonde closed his golden orbs and nearly drifted off until yelling reached his ears.

"_Where the fuck is my beer?!"_

"_W-We don't have anymore!"_ he heard his mother exclaim.

Quickly Edward arose from the bed and hurried himself down the stairs. The teen heard his mother scream followed by a long thump.

'_Oh, hell no!'_

Ed ran up to his stepfather and pushed the man away from his currently bleeding mother. Kimbly punched the boy in the stomach with as much force as he could, knocking the wind out the the golden boy. He straddled his son and continuously punched him in the face, knowing it'd be healed by the time he went back to school. Kimbly stood and stomped his foot on the boy's chest, a sudden crack making itself evident through the loud ruckus. Trisha stood there emotionless as her son was beaten.

"I'll get myself some damn beer," the man growled angrily before opening and slamming the door.

Weakly, Ed arose from the ground and didn't spare his mother a glance as he hobbled up the stairs. He knew his mother didn't care. She loved her abusive drug-dealing husband more than him or herself. She would do anything to stay with Kimbly. Trisha knew of the things Kimbly would do to him while she were away at work on the weekends, but never said a word, just as she promised him.

Ed looked out the window of his room before opening the curtains and blinds away so he could see the moonlight enter his dark room. He whimpered as he lied down onto the creaking bed and pulled off his boots. He reached over to the other side of the best he could and grabbed his phone.

Ed unlocked it before he opened his messaging app and pulled up Roy's. He looked at all the unread messages that he'd sent his best friend before he began typing.

_'Its been almost a year now, bastard, since you've been gone. The roads were icy that day, I remember how I almost slipped, the way I fell for you and I told myself I wouldn't make that mistake again. I still replay the last thing you said to me in my head. I can't let it go (you know I've been one to hold a grudge). You said you hated me and I was disgusting, but I was begging for you to say I'll see you later, like you always did. I remember you getting into your mom's car that afternoon (I remember you were so angry at me for saying the truth, yelling at me for being something you hated), her waving at me as you drove out of my life. I told you about my home and about the scars on my wrists. I remember how you called me disgusting. But, I still see you everywhere I go and you hated me for telling you, but **fuck**_

_'I love you.'_

His voice cracked with tears, "I still love you, you bastard."

**I love myself. This is a Christmas present for Nynavae (Half Demon Alchemist).**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
